Display units are typically used in computer systems, and video systems (such as televisions), to display information—either data or video.
One of the biggest components of a computer or a television is the display unit. It is also the most exposed and fragile component of the computer or video system. Advances in display unit technology have revolved around reducing the size of components and the size of the overall display unit. Smaller display units can allow for a reduction in overall size of computer systems into which display units are installed. With the reduction in the size of the display unit, more space is available within the computer system for other components. In addition to the small display units, the display unit industry has also made advances toward increasing the clarity and portability of individual display units.
In general, current display units are separate pieces of equipment that have to be carried by the user or placed on a desk, for example. The prior art has lacked a simple display unit, which is not a separate piece of equipment.
The present invention addresses these problems and offers other advantages over the prior art.